


Warmth

by starlightwalking



Series: Ataquenta Silmarillion [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Finwëan Ladies Week 2020, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Possibly Pre-Slash, Sharing a Bed, The Great Journey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/pseuds/starlightwalking
Summary: Míriel is woken up by a friend.
Relationships: Indis & Míriel Þerindë | Míriel Serindë, Indis/Míriel Þerindë | Míriel Serindë
Series: Ataquenta Silmarillion [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076816
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Finwëan Ladies Week 2020





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [8Lottie8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Lottie8/gifts).



> For Finwëan Ladies Week 2020, Day 1: Míriel Þerindë and Indis!
> 
> Thanks to Lottie for helping me figure out what to write for these two; have this little ficlet about them on the Great Journey :)
> 
> I was thinking this was pre-slash (pre-poly, really; of course Finwë's going to be involved) but the prompt was "Bedsharing" from this [Found Family prompt list](https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/629184323680124929/found-family-prompts), so feel free to interpret it as gen if you'd prefer!

“Míriel. Psst. Míriel.”

“Mmmf...hm?”

Indis prodded her gently in the side. “Míriel, I’m cold.”

Míriel rubbed her eyes, squinting at her friend. “What are you doing over here? This is the Tatyar camp...I thought you Minyar went on ahead.”

Indis squirmed. “We did. Uncle Ingwë is impatient. But I was tired, so I hung behind, and Finwë said I could stay here...”

“But you’ve no family to share a cot with, so you’re cold,” Míriel summed up.

Indis nodded, her lip trembling. She was so young, Míriel realized with a pang in her heart. Not that Míriel herself was all that much older, but—she’d been nearly full grown when the Journey began. Indis barely remembered Cuiviénen.

“Would it be alright if...” Indis hesitated, glancing over to where Míriel’s parents and sisters slept curled up next to each other, only a few feet away. “I mean, I don’t want to impose, but...”

“Come here, silly wendë,” Míriel said, opening her arms. “Yes, of course you can sleep with me.”

Indis blushed. “I didn’t mean—”

Míriel rolled her eyes. “I know what you mean, Indis darling. You are my friend, and I would not see you tremble for the cold if I can help it.”

“But your family...”

“You are my family,” Míriel said firmly, and Indis, blushing snuggled into her embrace.

“Thank you,” Indis whispered. “You and Finwë...you are so kind to me.”

“Hush,” Míriel murmured, already drifting back to sleep. “We can speak when we wake. For now, let us rest...”

“I love you,” Indis breathed, but only after she was certain Míriel was already in the embrace of her dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and please comment if you enjoyed!  
> You can find me on tumblr [@arofili](http://arofili.tumblr.com/), and check out the [Finwëan Ladies Week blog](http://finweanladiesweek.tumblr.com/) too!


End file.
